Sisterly Love
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: When Gumball his hurt badly in the Senior Ski trip, its up to Anais to make sure he suffers as little as possible. GumballXAnais This is a xXDasXGoochXx story, enough said.


**A/N: Just a one-shot co-written by me and my Girlfriend of four years; Angelika Badstuber! You'll notice the story is a bit "softer" than my usual works. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Sisterly Love

By: xXDasXGoochXx

I knew mom shouldn't have let Gumball go with Tobias and the others on that stupid senior ski trip. Gumball was an accident prone idiot by himself; no telling what he could possibly do when icy snow and skiing. He had stupidly said "Don't worry Anais, what's the _worst that could happen?_ Lo and behold, two days later we receive a call from Lake Tahoe Memorial Hospital that my idiotic brother had to be emergency transported via chopper to their hospital. He was hurt badly; so badly that for a time they thought he would die. They had said he had broken bones in all his major limbs, including his hands and feet. He even broke his collarbone. They had to put him in a full body cast, sew his lips together, and feed him through first IV tubes and, later, a straw. Mom had been devastated.

After we brought him home, he had visitors for the first week or so. Tobias and his parents and sister had been apologizing profusely; leaving gifts and offering to pay the balance left by the insurance. Even paying for the eventual physical therapy he would need. Penny and the Fitzgerald's stop to give him a small prayer in there weird religious language, even _Jamie_ stopped by. Not really saying much but mumbling a quick "get better soon, idiot" blushing, and leaving quickly. After the third week, his friends simply lost interest because Gumball couldn't even talk to them. It's pretty boring, sitting there talking to a giant cast. All poor Gumball could do was grunt occasionally.

I felt moderately responsible for his ailment. I felt as if I didn't push my argument hard enough when he had asked mom to go. So I took over the responsibility of caring for him, feeding him, sponging him off, that sort of thing. Mom said that I didn't have to, that the nurse who came every day could do it, but I was happy to help out. It was summer time by now, I was bored, and I felt bad for my big brother. He was always athletic, and now he was stuck in a room, not even able to move, much less enjoy the summer before attending college or any of the other things he loved to do in summertime. I'm sure it was awful for him; and horribly boring, too.

I really didn't mind taking care of him, but it was a little embarrassing sometimes, sponging him off. Just a little, though. Honestly, I was glad for the lesson in boys' anatomy. I'd always been a little curious about what things looked like down there. Besides, he was my brother, it's not like anything would happen. At least, I didn't think so then.

Mostly, I'd just sit in his room and talk to him for hours about various stuff. I told him about movies I'd seen, concerts I'd gone too, what his friends were up to. I read books to him. He seemed to like it well enough. I'm sure it beat lying there staring at the wall, listening to whatever crap was on on the radio. Sometimes he'd grunt to agree with something I said or answer a yes or no question I'd asked, but mostly he just laid there and listened to me. I guess he was a captive audience, but like I said, he didn't seem to mind much.

Things went on that way for a week or two. I'd just started to settle into the routine, when it unexpectedly changed.

I was sponging Gumball off. I was used to it by now, and I didn't get embarrassed anymore. I just undid the covering around his mid-section, got the sponge all wet and soapy, and cleaned him off, from his belly to his upper thighs (the area the cast didn't cover, in other words). Usually it took about ten minutes.

This one day, though, it was different than usual. I sponged all around his belly and back, just like usual, and then I dipped the sponge in the water again, and lifted his dick up out of the way so I could sponge behind it too, and all of a sudden it stiffened in my hand. I don't mean that it got hard as a rock, but I felt it twitch and jerk and get a little bit stiff. I looked up at Gumball's face, but I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or what. I thought his eyes were closed.

I just held his dick in my hand for the longest time, staring at it like it was some kind of strange animal. It kept twitching, and getting stiffer, the longer I touched it.

My friend Jenny told me once that boys our age like to touch themselves, a LOT. Even more than girls do. And I knew that Gumball had some porn magazines stashed underneath his mattress. So when I was standing there, holding his dick in my soapy hand, I realized that with him being in a cast like that, he couldn't touch himself anymore.

I don't know why I did what I did next. Partly I was curious what would happen, but partly I just had this urge to do it. I felt so bad for Gumball, and he was so hurt, and I kept thinking about what Jenny said, about how boys need to touch themselves every so often.

So I soaped up a little more and started to rub his dick. I didn't really know what I was doing, but every time I did something that felt good, it would twitch and get stiffer, so I learned pretty quick.

After awhile, it was way longer than my hand. It was long and thick and sort of rhythmically throbbing, and Gumball was starting to make sounds, sort of strangled grunting sounds, but I ignored him. I figured he either liked it or wanted me to stop, and either way it didn't matter. If I'd been hurting him, his dick wouldn't have been so hard.

I got up on the bed and knelt across his body, sort of straddling him, to get better leverage with my hands. I just kept stroking it, up and down, up and down, because he seemed to really like that. After about five minutes, he shot come all over me. I was surprised, because I hadn't known what would happen as a result of all that stroking. I liked it, though. It made it easy for me to know when to stop.

I cleaned him up (and me up too, he shot a little onto my belly) and pretended like nothing had happened. The next day I just brought his food and fed him and read stories to him just like always.

But it wasn't just like always. I'd been thinking about Gumball and how hard his cock was, and how he seemed to enjoy it. I'd been thinking about it a lot; so when it was time for his sponge bath, I spent a little extra time scrubbing up around his dick, and sure enough it started to get hard again.

See, I knew I liked sex, even at the age of 14. I hadn't actually HAD any yet, but I thought about it a lot. My problem wasn't finding someone to have sex with me - that's not really a problem when you're young, cute, and 14. The problem was that there was nobody I really wanted to have sex with. None of the boys that I went to school with were attractive to me at all. I had nothing in common with them and no feelings for them. For the most part, they thought of girls as another cool accessory to drive around in their cars.

I'd more or less resigned myself to waiting for college, when Gumball changed those plans for me. I stood there, holding his stiffened dick in my hand, for the longest time. I just thought about how much I loved my brother, how much I loved taking care of him, and how much he loved me. He was my big brother. He'd always helped me when I had problems; he'd always been there at my side when I needed him. I knew I could trust him. And I wanted to help him get better, help him to feel good.

I knew what I wanted to do.

When I put my mouth on his dick the first time, he made this sound that was almost like a scream. I didn't pay any attention. I was too preoccupied with trying to figure out how to get his entire dick into my mouth. It just wouldn't fit at first, and then I figured out that you had to open up REALLY wide and let a little bit go down in your throat.

I gagged a lot at first, but pretty soon I got over it. Once I figured out how not to choke, I really started to like giving Gumball blowjobs. He liked it too, or at least he stopped making those horrible sounds. I usually did it once during his sponge bath time and again at night, when I sneaked into his room. He'd always be awake.

I started thinking of what I was doing as "helping Gumball out," and I started to like helping out my brother more and more, every day. I liked taking his cock in my mouth while it was still limp and feeling it get hard against my tongue. I liked when Gumball moaned as he spurted into my mouth. I liked the taste of his come. I wanted to help him more and more often, and before long I was making him come two or three times a day.

It was about then that they unstitched his mouth.

The first time I came into his room after he could talk again, I shut and locked his bedroom door. I figured he'd have some things to say to me. And I was right.

His voice sounded really shaky and hoarse. I don't know if it was from not talking for weeks or from having a hard time with what I'd been doing. He said, "Anais, you know I love you because you're my sister, but it's wrong... what we're doing... you have to stop."

I tried to muster up a "you must be crazy" look, but really I just wanted to cry. I didn't want to stop, I loved helping out my brother this way. I was crushed that he didn't feel the same.

"Gumball," I said, trying my best, "do you know how long you'll have to go without touching yourself if I don't do it for you?"

He paled considerably. "Anais…it's not right. You're my sister."

I knew that my eyes were welling up with tears, and I willed them to stop. It wasn't working. "Gumball, I know you like it, I wouldn't be able to make you come so much if you didn't like it."

His face turned red. He didn't give up, though. Not yet.

"Anais, it's wrong. It's just wrong. We shouldn't."

I shrugged bravely. Tears were starting to trickle down my cheeks.

"You know I love you, and I know you love me, and there's no reason for you not to let me help you, Gumball."

I know I shouldn't have done it, but I had to show him what he'd be giving up. I took his dick into my hands and started to stroke it, just like I'd done that first day, so many weeks ago.

"Anais, stop. Stop it. Don't.. Anais, please, don't. Oh, God, Anais... Anais...please...Anais, sweet Anais, oh God..."

I didn't stop. After the first few moments, he didn't even ask me to. He just groaned like that and called my name until he came, and then he started crying. I stroked his ears and kissed his forehead and told him it was OK.

"Don't you love me, Gumball? I love you. I like making you happy this way. If you really, really want me to stop, I will. But you don't want me to stop, do you? Who could help you out this way except for me?"

I looked at him pleadingly.

Gumball gave me a wan smile. "Anais, that's the same look you give me when you want me to buy you a milkshake on the way home from school."

He closed his eyes and sighed. I knew he was thinking about the way my hands and mouth felt on his dick. I knew he was thinking about how long he still had to be in the cast. I knew Gumballs personality. He was the type of guy who liked sex and often. Another month without it would kill him.

After a very long pause, he opened his eyes and looked at me, defeated.

"Anais, I love you. And I shouldn't let you do this, because I love you so much. But..." he trailed off.

I looked back hopefully. "But...?" I repeated.

He spoke in a soft voice, and he sounded quiet and resigned. "But it feels so good. I don't want you to stop. Please don't stop, Anais."

I carefully climbed back into the bed with him, snuggled up alongside, and whispered into his ear, "I promise I won't, Gumball. I promise."

That night, long after everyone else had gone to bed, I crept back into his room. I closed the door and locked it again, as quietly as I could. I didn't know if Gumball was awake, until he surprised me by speaking.

"I didn't know if you'd come tonight, Anais."

"Are you glad I did?"

He answered simply, "Yes."

I crawled into bed with him, as I sometimes did when I made my nightly visit. But this time was different. This time, instead of wrapping my hand around his dick or taking it into my mouth, I straddled his body, on my knees.

I could feel his dick brush against my legs and I knew that he was already hard. It was so dark in his room that I couldn't see his face, but I knew he had to be startled. I felt his body tense up.

He spoke in a quiet voice. "Anais, what are you doing!?"

I didn't want to have another long discussion. I just wanted to show my brother how much I loved him. I answered him shortly, "You know what I'm doing, idiot."

His cock twitched. I knew then that he wanted it as much as I did. His mind, or maybe his conscience, fought against it, but he desired it. His body didn't lie to me.

I moved lower, kneeling over him, until the head of his cock was poised at the entrance to my vagina. He let out a sharp breath.

"No, Anais, no, this is too far. You can't. This isn't what I meant!"

"Gumball, I love you, and there's no other man in the world I'd rather do this with. I want it to be you. Please. Please, Gumball."

I reached between my legs to guide him with my hand, and he groaned but didn't protest again. I had a hard time guiding his dick inside me. It kept slipping out or pushing against my pelvic bone. But eventually I got it into the right position, and when the first little bit of it was inside me, I pushed down and felt it thrust all the way up inside.

Gumball gasped, loudly, and I did too. I'd felt something tear, which hurt, but then I didn't notice that pain because I felt too good, way too good. I couldn't even move for a little bit, because I had to get used to the feeling of having Gumball pushed way up inside me like that.

I wish I could describe how good it felt, making love to my brother, who I loved more than anyone in the world. I wish I could really describe the feeling when his dick first pressed into me. I'm not that good with words, but it was ... it was unbelievable. It was indescribable.

Out of this haze of pleasure I was lost in, I noticed that Gumball was trying to thrust up into me with his hips, and I knew he'd hurt himself if he kept doing that, so I started moving instead. I couldn't move much without losing my balance, but I guess it was enough, because Gumball settled back and let me take over.

At first I tried to move slowly so that I wouldn't hurt him, but I couldn't help myself before long, and I just started bouncing up and down on his cock without even thinking of his casts. The next day I'd have pulled muscles in both my thighs, but all I could feel at that moment was intense, blissful pleasure.

My whole body started to tingle, and I knew what was going to happen from the few times I'd touched myself. Without ceasing my rapid up-and-down rhythm, I hissed to Gumball, "I'm about to come and after I come I can't keep this up so if you want to come, big brother, you better do it now."

He groaned and I felt him start to thrust up into me again. Before, I'd been scared he'd hurt himself, but now I didn't care. It felt so good, so overwhelmingly good. I heard him start to moan something and after a moment I realized it was my name.

"Anais, Anais, oh God, beautiful Anais, sweet Anais, my Anais, precious, beautiful Anais, Anais, oh Anais..."

After a few moments, I stopped hearing him, because my orgasm was sweeping over me, a fiery burst of pleasure that caused me to arch my back and rock my hips violently forward. At the same time, Gumball arched upward into me with a long, loud moan.

Afterward, I collapsed forward onto him and we both lay there, dripping with sweat, regaining our breath, for a long time.

Two weeks later, Gumball's casts were removed. I was terrified that now that he wasn't captive to my ministrations, he wouldn't even talk to me, much less make love to me. I sat in my room while the physical therapist talked to him and my parents, scared, nearly crying from anxiety. Gumball was now more than my brother, he was my lover, and I did love him, fiercely, passionately. I didn't know what to do, so I sat and waited.

After the physical therapist had gone, and I'd become convinced that Gumball would never speak to me again - it had only been a few hours, but those hours stretched to weeks and months in my 14-year-old mind - there was a tap at the door.

It was him. He came in, on crutches because his muscles were so weak, and submitted to the violent hug I gave him. Pressed tightly against him, I whispered into his ear, "I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I thought you wouldn't even want to look at me."

He whispered back, "Anais, sweet Anais, how could you think that? You're beautiful and I love you. I would never do that to you."

It was the promise of a headstrong teenager, made to a girl hardly old enough to be considered a woman. But he kept it. We grew up, and found other lovers. We found others to satisfy our wants and needs, others to love. I eventually married; he hasn't yet, but hasn't wanted for steady girlfriends through the years. But he kept his promise to me. Whenever I need help, my brother is there. When I need a shoulder to cry on, he's there. He is there for me, constantly and without fail.

And every so often, when I need him the most, we find a quiet room of the house when no one else is home, and he shows me again how much he loves me.

End.

**A/N: Well, I feel **_**much**_** better now. Do you guys have any idea what it feels like to have blue balls for a week? To be stuck in **_**FUCKING BELGIUM**_** surrounded by females my morals won't let me touch? Thank **_**God**_** for my lovely and beautiful girlfriend Angelika. She was there to **_**greet**_** me when I returned home. Just a quick apology for the Quickiez episode The Nutcracker; when I'm frustrated, it affects my writing. REVIEW!**


End file.
